KIDS SUCK!
by Dannie7
Summary: IT'S REALLY GOT SOME ANGST/DRAMA/HUMOR IN IT TOO! TWO GIRLS COME FROM THE FUTURE. WHY? READ AND YOU'LL SEE!!~! IT HAS A PLOT!!!!! *FAINTS*
1. INTRODUCTION

AN: I admit!!! I'm kinda stealing stuff!!! But, I gave it my twist!!! I like cheese!!!! ENJOY!!!! My second PG-13 Story!!!! FIRST STORY WITH A PLOT!!! WELL, A GOOD ONE!!!!

CHEESE

*************** Chapter 1 *************

I woke up in the Griffindor 6th year Girls dormitory to hear complete silence. I groaned, knowing that my dorm mates had left me, obviously going to breakfast. Knowing that I was probably late, I rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

After washing my face, I looked at myself in the mirror. My long auburn hair was soaked and my pale skin looked even paler from the cold that was coming from the slightly open door. I had hazel eyes, which were unlike the normal Weasley eyes.

If you haven't guessed already, I'm Virginia "Ginny" Weasley. The youngest and only girl my parents had. I have 6, yes 6, older brothers and no pets that I know of. I live in a usually busy house, and I'm normally ignored. They only remember me because I'm the only girl.

In the first year, I was possessed by Voldermort. People found out, which made things harder for me. I have really only one good friend and that's Emily. She said she didn't care about first year and that we should move on. We're the best of friends, but she can be a bitch sometimes.

I put on my robes and grabbed my bag, knowing that there wasn't time for breakfast, and ran to my first class, potions. I had been skipped in some classes and I took Potions, Herboligy, and Care of Magical Creatures with the 7th years. I sat next to Emily just before Snape came in.

Emily looks like she's constantly happy. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She has pale skin and is about average height. She's always smiling, except when she cries. She can be screaming at you and still smile.

"I don't know why they skipped her," I heard a voice whisper. "She's completely useless."

****************************** Another character POV ************************

I woke up and frowned at the sunlight coming through the windows.

__

Damn house elves, I thought, going into the bathroom. I hated the sun. It was so HAPPY and NICE looking. I scowled and took my shower.

I washed my face and looked at myself. I looked HORRIBLE, but everyone said I was beautiful. I had long black hair that I got from my mother and my father's gray-green eyes. I had a nice light brown color of skin, but anyone has nice skin. It's just skin! Skin that bruised!

That made me mad and I glared at my mirror. Angry at the sight, I punched the mirror and watched as it cracked, blood on some if it. I didn't even flinch when I hit the glass.

I walked into my room and put on my black fishnets and my black pants with safety pins on them. I put on my black halter and walked to the infirmary, knowing I'd be sent out anyway. Madame Phomphery didn't even warn me or ask questions. She just healed my hand and let me leave.

I walked into Potions class on time, sitting in the back next to Draco Malfoy. I guess I forgot to introduce myself to you sad people. I'm Belinda Cyrce Lander. Let me break it down for you:

Belinda = beautiful snake

Cyrce = A Goddess with a complex character and having several functions. The Dark aspects of the Great Goddess.

Lander = Lion Man

So basically, my life was screwed up from birth. Like most pureblood families, my parents had an arranged marriage. They didn't love each other, but had to deal with it. I have an older brother, but I don't know where he is. 

I was a mistake, as my father so happily tells me many times. They didn't want another child. My father wanted to kill me once he found out, but my mother wasn't that cruel. Sometimes, I think my father had a good idea. But, we won't get into that.

The boy next to me is Draco Malfoy. He's the only person I talk to. Willingly might I add. Many girls think that there's something between us, but they're wrong. He is quite handsome though. He has light blonde hair and gray eyes that hide his emotions. He has a nice build and quite pale skin, but I've never thought of him as a possible boyfriend.

"There's the Weasel," Draco said, watching the Weasley girl walk in. Not soon after, so did Snape.

"Bet they were screwing," I told him as Snape started talking. "I don't know why they let her in here anyway."

"Miss Lander," Snape called, looking at me as though I had interrupted something important. "What, may I ask, is so important that you have to disrupt my lesson."

__

No, you may not ask, I thought, but said nothing aloud.

"Can you at least say SOMETHING Miss Lander so that we know you're alive," Snape said, obviously not in the mood for this.

I blinked at him. _There, you know I'm alive_, I thought. 

"Well if you can't talk," Snape went on, "then I guess you won't mind a weeks detention."

Draco's hand shot up at that. "Yes, Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Miss Lander has three years worth of detention already for the other teachers and she told me that you were quite oblivious to the fact that she's blinking, so she's in fact, alive." This caused some snickering, but that didn't last long.

"So she told you all of this?" Snape drawled.

"Not really," Draco said, "but I figured it out."

Snape turned and kept talking, though you could tell he was pissed at Draco for sticking up for me.

***************************** Back to Ginny *********************

I was getting my ingredients ready when I felt a hand on my shoulder and a piece of paper fall on my desk. Looking away, I opened the note and read it. It said:

__

DIE WEASLEY!! 

~ Belinda

PS: I hope your cauldron melts

I balled it up and went back to work. Belinda was a cold hearted Slytherin girl. She was really insensitive and always talked about people. Well, to Draco at least. She never spoke to anyone except Draco. That's why she was always in trouble.

"I think you need to put it in now," a voice said in my ear. I looked next to me and saw Neville Longbottom. Neville had changed over the years. He had cut his hair so it was short and pierced his right ear, wearing a stud. He had light blue-gray eyes and had gotten muscles over the summer, working outside. 

We are still the best of friends though. We had gone out in my third year, but we haven't done anything like that since. Many thought we'd hook up, but we never did.

"Thanks," I told him, putting the ingredient in. Since all my potion had to do was simmer, I looked around the room.

In the back, were Draco Malfoy and Belinda talking. They saw me and Belinda gave me the finger, not even bothering to stop talking. I rolled my eyes and looked towards the front of the room. I saw 'The Dream Team' sitting in the front corner.

The Dream Team is made up of three people. First, Harry's really the hero of the group. He has green eyes, jet black hair, and pale skin. I had a crush on him in my early years. No one has let me forget it.

Then, There's Hermione, the bookworm. She has long brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She likes to study really. There's a tie between highest grades, well, according to the teachers: It's between her, Malfoy, and Lander. How she got good grades, no one will ever know!

Lastly, there's my brother Ron. Ron is the youngest boy. We were close, but not anymore. He has the Weasley read hair, brown eyes, and pale skin with freckles. He's been called the sidekick. Though, it is kind of true since he IS always around Harry. But, I just wouldn't say it to his face.

They caught me looking and leaned closer, obviously talking about something secret. I rolled my eyes and made sure that my cauldron wasn't melting, bored. 

**************************************** Belinda POV ***************************  
"So you can do something," Snape murmured as he looked at my cauldron at the end of class.

I blinked at him, not saying a word.

"You should really say something before someone takes that the wrong way," he said before going to another table.

"You should stop thinking about your students like that," I said, smirking at his back.

I can do more than everyone thinks I can. I could read minds, move things with my thoughts, even make things explode. Only the ministry and Dumbledore know, though. My parents too, but it's not like they care.

"What's he thinking?" Draco asked, smirking at the teachers back.

"He thinks I'm hot," I told him, smirking just like him. "Too bad I don't feel the same."

I watched as Professor Snape looked at the mini Weasel's cauldron.

************************** Ginny POV ***************** 

Snape had just finished checking my potion, when the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their bags and walked out the room. Well, not before Snape gave us a six-foot long essay. I walked outside to my next class Herbiology. 

"So," Emily started. "I heard that Belinda was skipping."

"And?" I asked, wondering why Emily was telling me this.

"I heard Draco was going with her," she said as we walked outside. "I bet they're shagging right now."

"Why should I care?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I just wanted you to know," she said angrily. I had obviously upset her. 

"Sorry," I told her. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

She opened her mouth to say something, when we heard a voice say "MOMMY!". Ignoring it, we kept walking. Then, something hit the back of my leg and I fell flat on my face.

"MOMMY!" a muffled voice said. "I was looking for you and I got lost!"

"Huh?" I asked, sitting up. I looked to see a small girl, probably no older then six. She had strawberry blonde locks and her eyes were a light golden color. She had pale skin and you could tell she was a Weasley because she had freckles scattered across her cheeks.

She was wearing a green sundress with silver hearts all over it. She also had on green tennis shoes on her tiny feet. She looked extremely cute.

"I'm not your mother," I told her. "I don't have any kids. I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Yes you are!" she told me, arguing. "They showed me your picture. You look just like mommy did when she was little."

"Look," I said uneasily. "I'll take you to the headmaster. He'll know what to do."

"But Gin," Emily said, speaking since the girl showed up. "You'll miss class."

"Just tell the Professor I went to the headmaster," I told her grabbing the girls hand. As we walked away, I asked, "What's your name?"

"Angel," she told me, grinning. "And you're mommy."

*************************** You figure it out *************************

I was walking around in the common room, absolutely bored. Draco had decided that he wanted to take a shower. After a while, I shut his thoughts out because I didn't like what he was thinking. So, after much thought, I decided to go to the kitchens.

I was walking down the hall when I heard a voice cry out, "Mummy!". I just ignored it and kept walking. Well, that was until someone knocked me over. I looked to see a small child, no older then six.

She had long black hair and light brown skin. She had blue-green eyes that were a light color and you could tell she had dimples. She had on a blue sundress with purple hearts all over it. She even had matching blue shoes. Annoyed, I pushed her off of me and onto the floor.

"Beat it kid," I told her standing. 

She stood up and KICKED, let me repeat, KICKED me in the shin.

"Shove it," she told me, putting her hands on her hips. "You're my mother, so grow up and act like it."

"You little brat," I said, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her. "Who set this up? It was the Weasel wasn't it. That little bitch."

Then, she had the nerve to slap my hand and say, "Don't swear. I'm only six."

"I'm taking you to the headmaster, you little squib. What the hell is your name anyway?"

I dragged her to the statue, where she said, "Desdemona, you idiot. You should know your own daughters name."

I pushed her inside and dragged her to the stairs.

"When I'm older, I'll make sure to drown you after birth."

"Please," the girl said before I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice from inside said.

**************************** GINNY POV *************************

***************** I LUV CAPS LOCK!!!! ********************

I looked at the door to see Belinda and some little girl. They both looked extremely pissed off at one another.

"So good to see you Miss Lander," the elderly wizard said at his desk. That would be Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards of our time. You could tell he was a very wise man by his long white beard and pale wrinkled skin that showed his age. But, his light blue eyes that twinkled showed the opposite.

"Albus," Belinda said in a soft voice. The very first time I've ever heard her speak. "Would you mind disposing of this runt for me?"

"You talk about me like I'm not here," the small child complained.

"You shouldn't be," she told the little girl. "And I know you're lying. Who in the world would name a DOG, let alone a CHILD, Desdemona?"

"Hi Mona!" Angel said happily from her seat next to me.

"Hi Ann!" Mona said back to her, walking over. "Sorry I left you, but you were taking too long."

"Please sit Belinda," Albus said, gesturing to an empty chair. "Let them explain it to us."

"Fine," she said, sitting next to Mona in the last empty chair.

"You tell them Angel," Mona said. 

"Fine," the girl told her friend, obviously wanting to talk. "We were sent back in time to help mommy and Daddy from the bad man."

"Who's the bad man?" I asked, curious.

"He's bad," Angel hissed. "He hurt uncle Wonny."

"Speak English you idiot!" Belinda snapped, making the girls eyes well up with tears.

"It's okay," I said, hugging the crying girl. I shot Belinda a glare, to which she just rolled her eyes.

"What do we do with these brats?" Belinda asked, obviously not wanting to stay any longer. "I have people waiting for me."

"You have to watch them," the headmaster told us. "Maybe try and get a clear answer out of them. We need to figure out what she meant."

"She meant that we have a mission to do," Mona said, eating candy that she had in her pocket. "We were sent to help mommy and daddy with the bad man. If we don't, then everything goes wrong and we won't be here."

"Fine," Belinda snapped. "Come on pipsqueak, we're going to play hide-and seek. You hide forever, and I DON'T look for you." She stood up and went to the door, holding it open for the little girl. 

They left the room, closing the door while Angel cried her eyes out.

********************************** Belinda POV!! DUH!!! ************************

After dragging little Miss Mona to the common room I forced her to sit and gave her the ground rules.

"Rule number 1," I told her. "Don't call me mother in public. Call me Belinda or something, not Mommy. Rule number 2, you must stay by me at all times. Rule number 3, stay in my room unless directed not to. Rule number 4, no candy." I took the sucker out of her mouth.

"Why?" she asked, pouting. 

"Because Lander's don't eat candy," I told the girl. "Rots your teeth. And don't pout, it makes you look silly."

"Makes who look silly?" Draco asked. He was standing by a wall, his arms crossed. He had put on a clean black shirt and slacks to wear to lunch.

"Hi," Mona said, turning around in her chair to face him. "I'm Desdemona. You're Uncle Draco."

"What's with the kid?" Draco asked, walking over to me.

"She claims to be my child," I told him. "She said she came from the future."

"Oh," Draco said, looking her over. "You look related."

"Just forget it," I said, hearing the bell ring. "It's Lunch time, let's go."

So all three of us walked down the hall, heading for the great hall. 

************************** Guess who's next? Next POV! Ginny's Next! Tell some men!!! Give me cash, give me cash, give me cash! *****************

No one noticed Angel as we walked in. I sat her in a seat next to me and sat down next to Ron.

"Who's that?" Emily asked, sitting across from me.

"Angel," I told her, not wanting to go into the story.

"Who's she?" Ron asked, noticing Angel.

"I'm Angel," she said, "and I'm six years old. How old are you?"

"17," he told her, his eyebrows lowered.

"That's old," the six year old told him. "My daddy should be your age."

"Where's your daddy?" Hermione asked. 

"Somewhere. I forgot where he was."

"Well," Neville said, talking softly to the little girl. "I can under stand that. Is he in here?"

"Yeah," the little girl said, looking around. "There he is."

I looked at where she had pointed her tiny finger and almost choked.

***************************** Guess whose back? Back again? Belinda's back! Tell some men! Chicken shack, chicken shack, chicken shack! ********************* 

Would you stop it?" I hissed at the six year old next to me. "I said no sweets!"

"But that's not fair," she said, pouting again. "Daddy let's me have sweets!"

"Well, your Dad's not here," I grwoled. "I am! Deal with it."

"Daddy is here," she told me smugly.

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked, interest. "Where?"

"Over there," she said, pointing to the farthest table.

I looked and at who she was pointing at and had the sudden urge to stab her.

*************************************

********************************************************

**********************************************************************

*************************************************************************************

********************************************************************

******************************************************

**************************

*

*

*

*

CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Threats& rumors

AN: Cheese is very nice!!! Thank you reviewers!! You're all VERY special!!! 

This is dedicated to ME!!!! You're VERY sexy, evil, funny, bad, and you should marry Mario and have sexy little children. Him or Lance, and then I'd have REALLY sexy children.

******************************* 2nd chapter ***************************

"Draco?" I hissed at the small girl, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Daddy!" she told me, beaming.

"I can't believe this," I muttered to myself. "I have a kid with Draco Malfoy, Mr. Evil himself."

"I wanna cookie," Angel told me, ignoring my muttering.

"Here," Neville said, handing her one.

"Thank you Uncle Neville," she said before biting into the cookie.

Looking confused he asked, "How'd you know my name? I didn't tell it to you."

She just shrugged, eating her cookie.

*************************** On the other side of the hall ****************************

"Please tell me you're lying," I groaned at the girl.

"I don't think she is," Draco told me, smirking. "I can picture you and Longbottom, shagging like rabbits."

"Gross!" Mona and I said at the same time.

"Please," I told Draco. "Like I'd shag him!"

"Well, you explain the runt then," he said, still smirking.

"I'm not a runt," Mona protested, but we weren't listening to her anymore.

********************************* Back to the red head *************************

"Neville," I said to him slowly. "Don't you think you've had enough. I've never met a person who'd eat a dozen cookies and still want more."

"So I have a sweet tooth," he said, shrugging and eating another cookie.

"More like a sugar fetish," Emily said, watching him grab another cookie.

"You're just mad that you gave up cookies," he told Emily.

"I am not!" she told him, standing. "I'm going to Transfiguration."

"Jealous," Neville muttered, watching the girl walk away.

"Uncle Neville," Angel said. "Can I have a cookie?"

"Sure," he said, handing her one. "Now, tell me how you knew my name."

"I know you," she told him. "You're Mona's daddy."

Hearing her say that, I choked on my juice. "What?" I asked, shocked.

"Who's Mona?" Neville asked, interested. 

"Your daughter silly," Angel told him, giggling.

"It's a long story," I told Neville, explaining it to him, but leaving Mona and Belinda out.

**************************** you know who's next!! **************************

"I think we should call you Mrs. Longbottom from now on," Draco said, laughing.

"Go to hell," I growled at him, upset. Then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Come on," I told Draco, standing. "We're going to have a chat with Longbottom."

"You mean you're going to shag like mad while I run telling the whole school," he said, snickering.

"That's nasty," Mona told him, holding my hand. 

"Shove it," I hissed at her. I was standing right behind Longbottom. When he was about to go the way to his class, I grabbed his arm, dragging him with me. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to get out of my hold.

"We need to have a chat," I told him, pulling him into an empty class room.

"What?" he asked while Draco stood watch at the door.

"Tell me what you did, and I won't snap you in half," I told him.

"He didn't do it," Mona told me, sitting in a chair. "I told you, we came back in time. Daddy didn't bring me here."  
"DADDY?" Neville practically screamed, shocked.

"Quiet," I snapped at him. "Someone might hear you."

"Is this a joke?" he hissed at me, obviously thinking the same as me.

"No," Mona cut in. "I told you, I was sent from the future to help you against the bad man."

"Who?" Draco asked, curious.

"The bad man," the six year old sighed. "He's going to kill everyone if we don't help you. But no one will listen."

"Voldermort?" I asked, curious. 

That made no sense. My father was in the inner circle of death eaters. I was basically a death eater. As soon as I left school or when the war started, I'd fight on their side. So, why would I go against him?

"I don't know who he is," she confessed, playing with her hair. "But, he's a bad man."

"I doubt your guess was right," Draco put in, leaning against the door. "I mean, we're practically followers the way our parents are."

"If we are in the future," I said slowly. "Then, why would I be with Mr. goody-goody gay boy?"

"I'm not gay thank you," Neville told me, glaring.

"Probably a decrease in purebloods," Draco said, looking at Neville. "I mean, this IS Longbottom."

"Go to hell," Neville said through gritted teeth. "I don't have to take this. I'm leaving."

He was about to leave when I grabbed him.

"If you go out we'll get caught," I told him. "Just go to your fucking tower and next class, just go in. Unless you want the detentions."

"He can't go," Mona whined. "You have to go get the bad man."

"Shove it!" I growled at the annoying toddler. "You're really starting to piss me off!"

"Don't talk to her like that," Neville told me. "She's a better person then you are and deserves to be treated that way."

And before I could do anything, he left the room.

***************************** Guess who? *****************************

I was just doodling in History of Magic, when I saw a slip of paper with my name on it lying on my desk. Curious, I opened it to see Emily's neat hand writing.

~ Did you know this kid was really annoying? ~

Looking behind me, I saw Angel squirming in her seat, obviously bored, while she talked to Emily. Emily, though, was hitting her head on her desk. Suppressing a giggle, I replied.

*Yeah. That's why she's with you. *

I passed the note back to her and watched as she read it. She glared at me, so I stuck my tongue out at her. She wrote something back, then passed it to me. 

~I CAN'T STAND HER!! ALL SHE DOES IS TALK ABOUT HER PONIES AND HER HOUSE AND HER FAMILY!!! SHUT HER UP!! BLOODY BRAT!! ~

*Sorry!! I'm not back there!! Just talk to her and maybe she'll shut up!! Or just tune her out!! You know how to do that! *

Soon after I passed it to her, it was sent back. 

~ I saw Neville go off somewhere with EVIL Lander!! I bet he's shagging her in an empty classroom as we speak!! Hope Draco doesn't find out!! But, then again, he will be single and I have been AWFULLY lonely lately! ~

*GET A CAT EMILY!! I MEAN REALLY, MALFOY!!! HE IS PURE EVIL!!!! And I doubt Neville is with her. He wouldn't do, that! *

~ He probably is!! I mean, what guy doesn't want to shag her!! I even heard your brother talking about how hot she is, and he is the anti-Slytherin KING!!! And, seriously, I don't like cats! I LIKE SEX GODS WITH NO GIRLFRIENDS!!! SHE'S ALWAYS AROUND HIM!! WE'D PROBABLY SHAG AND SHE'D WATCH!! EW!!! CREEPY!! ~

*I know Ron would say something like that! I mean, he'd screw a tree if he could!! But, Neville's different. And I doubt she'd want to watch you naked!! GROSS!! *

~ Well, that is TRUE!! And are you saying he's GAY?!?!? OMG!!! And I've heard some things about little miss dark and dreary!! ~

* No, he's not gay!!! TRUST ME, he's not!! And what have you heard?!?! *

~ Okay!! Just checking!! And I heard she was watch some girls in the locker rooms!! And that she asked Pansy the pug out!! SHE IS SO GAY!!! ~

* I DARE YOU TO ASK HER!! I JUST DARE YOU TO!!! *

~I will!!! ~

Then, the bell rang, telling us class was over. We walked out, Emily dragging Angel with her. Just outside of Transfiguration stood Draco and Belinda, in the. Smiling at me, Emily walked up to the two, Angel and me following her.

"Hey guys," Emily said, flashing the two a smile.

"Fuck off," Draco snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Well," Emily went on, ignoring Draco. "I heard something. Well, a lot of things and I wondered if they were true."

"If you're wondering if I'm shagging your sister," Draco told her. "The answer is yes. Though, she's not that much of an excitement."

"I was wondering if you two were actually shagging," Emily said.

Belinda's passive face twisted into two emotions: Horror and disgust.

"Are you mad or just really slow," Draco told the girl. "Why in the world would I shag HER? I'd rather jump out of the astronomy tower! Hell, I'd rather shag Longbottom then even think of going near her."

"So she's really gay?" Emily asked.

Belinda's face changed again, but it was with rage.

"No," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "She likes men alright. Did you know she was shagging Longbottom about 15 minutes ago?"

"OMG!" Emily squealed, then ran over to a group of girls, obviously spreading the rumor.

"Pain," I heard Belinda murmur before we had to walk into the classroom.

Then, I remembered Angel and was horrified to see her holding onto Draco's hand, WALKING with him.

I sat in my seat, hoping that she didn't say or do anything to get noticed.

************************** Take a wild guess!! ********************

"You bastard," I hissed as we got to work. We were supposed to turn the chairs into rabbits, but mine kept coming out as cobras. Probably because of my anger.

"I didn't know she'd tell," Draco said, trying to sound innocent.

"You're bad," a small child's voice said.

We turned to see that blonde that was with the Weasel earlier. But, I couldn't remember what she was called.

"Hi, I'm Angel," she told us. Looking at Draco, she said, "You're my daddy."

"Pansy's paying kids to claim to be my children now," Draco said, shaking his head.

"My mommy said you're evil," she went on saying. "My mommy said that your name was Draco and that you were in the snake house."

"And what house is your mum in?" Draco asked, smirking at the small child's lack of intelligence.

"She's in the kitty house," she told him, beaming. "Mummy has red hair, like the kitty's coat."

"Shagging Weasel's now?" I sneered at him. "Probably shagging her when you left."

"Yeah," Draco drawled. "I was shagging her while you were with Longbottom, screwing like mad."

"Fine," I told him, smirk in place. "I'm shagging like mad with Mr. Gay-gay while you shag the weasel's sister."

"Deal," he said. "Now, do we really shag them, or is this just some sick twisted thought of yours."

"Actually," I said, inching over to Miss Happy, note in my hand. "It's a rumor."

I passed the note, saying that little weasel and Draco were shagging, now making the correct animal while Draco started making snakes.

********************* If you don't know, you're really slow!! *****************

"Ginny," Emily said, walking with me. "There's this rumor that you and Malfoy were shagging in Moaning Mertle's bathroom."

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked.

"Daddy's nice," Angel told me, grabbing my hand. 

"Well," Emily said, ignoring Angel. "Belinda passed the note to me and the girls took it! It'll be all over by dinner!! And you know how Ron is!!"

"OMG!!" I whined. "I'm so DEAD!! He'll kill me, then kill Malfoy!!"

"Hope the bastard dies," I heard a deep voice mutter. It turned out to be Neville, and he looked pissed.

"Malfoy?" I asked him carefully, not wanting to face his wrath.

"No," he said through gritted teeth, looking at the doorway that Lander and Malfoy were at. "That bitch that follows him around."

"Goyle?" Emily asked, obviously not noticing that the two no longer attended the school after getting transferred. 

"Lander," Neville hissed.

"Why are you mad at her?" Emily asked, obviously not noting HOW angry he was. "You two were screwing about 5 minutes ago."

"WHAT?" Neville shouting, causing many students to stop and stare. "WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?"

"I just heard it," Emily said, shrugging and walking on. Neville, of course followed, making me trail behind the two.

"So, basically, it's going around the school?" he asked. He was watching her nod her head in a 'yes'. "So what is it everyone's saying?"

"They're saying that you two have been shagging like mad in the bathrooms," she said, walking into the class.

We just walked into the class and sat down.

************************* Don't make me tell you!!! *********************

__

His warm lips were over mine, soft pink flesh caressing my lips. It wasn't a soft kiss though, it was a hard one. He wasn't using his lips for showing love, but to show hunger. Hunger for blood. Flesh. Hunger for pain. 

I whimpered and tried to pull away, but he pulled me back. He wouldn't let me leave. He wouldn't let me do anything. Then, I felt it. I felt that pain once again. I screamed as he laughed, enjoying my pleading cries. He did it again and I screamed, feeling as if my insides were being ripped out……………….

I woke up screaming, sweat coving my body. I looked at the bed that was added to my room to see The Brat scowling darkly at me, and went back to sleep, grumbling. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I never had that dream. That dream of what happened to me.

"You okay?" Draco asked as he stepped into the room.

"I'm fine," I told him softly, hoping he'd go. But, instead he sat next to me.

"No you're not," he told me, wrapping his arms around me. "You're sweaty and shaky. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I told him, leaning into his chest.

"Liar," he muttered.

I looked into his eyes and without even thinking I……………………..

************************************** Next please!!! ************************

"I wanna bed time story," Angel whined. 

She had been doing that for the past HOUR!!! First, it was too hot, then too cold. Then, she was thirsty, next hungry. NOW she wanted a STORY!!!

"Go to bed," I growled at her, my mood taking advantage over me.

"NO!!" she screamed at me. "I WANT MY STORY!!!"

"GO TO BED," I screamed back at her, turning towards my bed.

Then, I felt something hit my back and looked on the floor to see a slipper. She threw a slipper at me!!!!!

"YOU'RE AN EVIL MOMMY!!" she screamed at me.

"WHAT?!?!?!" a voice screamed outside the room. I looked at the door to see……………..

***********************************

********************

****

*

*

*

CHEESE!!!!

***************************************

*************

*************

***********************************


	3. DEMON CHILDREN!

AN: HEY!!! Thanks to everyone who has read this!!! You're all my new friends!!! I like cheese!!! Thank you for sticking around!!!

And why does everyone guess Ron or harry!!! WHY???

This is for my REVIEWERS!~!!! You all need to go to a mental hospital!!!

********************** Chapter 3 *****************

********************* Belinda POV ****************

…………………Kissed him. His soft lips were against mine, a soft gentle kiss. But, it was missing something.

Then, suddenly, it turned into a kiss that was filled with lust. We kissed like crazy, touching each other all over. His tongue was at my lips, trying to get inside my mouth. I opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine.

Interested, I went inside his mind to see what he was thinking. I nearly choked trying not to laugh. Smirking, I pulled away from him.

"Thinking about the little Weasel are we?" I asked, enjoying this moment to tease him.

"Fuck you," he growled, mad that I knew his secret.

"So you want to shag the mini Weasel," I told him, evil smile on my face.

"Shut up," he hissed at me, glaring.

"I don't think so," I told him. "I could be nice and keep this a secret. Or maybe I should just go tell the Weasel."

"What do you want?" Draco asked, sighing.

"I want you," I told him, "to say that rumor about me and Longbottom was really you and little Weasel."

"Or what?" he growled, obviously trying to test me.

"Or else I tell everyone you want to shag weasel's sister," I told him.

"What about you and Longbottom?" he asked, smirking. "The girl will obviously tell everyone that you two have a kid."

"Kids," Mona corrected from her bed. "And will you two shove it? I'm TRYING to get some rest over here."

"Why?" I asked. "Tomorrow's Saturday. You'll have nothing to do but sleep."

"Unlike you," Mona said, rolling onto her side, facing the wall. "I have a life."

"Bitch," I mumbled. 

"Runs in the family," Draco said, looking at me and walking out the door.

************************ I'll never tell!!! ***********************

"Hermione," I said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see if you wanted to come to the common room," she said, walking into the room and closing the door. "What was she saying?"

"Nothing," I assured her. "She's just acting out."

"I wanna story," Angel whined from her bed. She obviously didn't like being ignored.

"But I heard her say mommy," she pressed. "It was very clear."

"I WANT MY STORY," Angel said through gritted teeth. It was amazing how quickly she could go from perky to bitchy.

"She said she wanted her mommy," I told the older girl, hoping she'd believe it.

"Are you sure?" she asked, leaving the room.

"Positive," I told her just before she walked out. I sighed with relief and turned to tell Angel no, when something hit me in the face. Which turned out to be my wand.

"I WANT MY STORY!!!" the small child told me. "NOW!!!"

Sighing in defeat, I grabbed my potions book, not being able to find anything else.

***************************** I don't wanna tell you!!! ************************

I was sleeping, only to be woken at the sound of someone walking. Ask anyone who knows me, which is not a lot of people, and they will tell you I'm an EXTREMLY light sleeper. And NOT a morning person.

"Go back to sleep," I told the six year old, walking on the floor.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," she told he, twisting and turning.

"Tough," I told her. Then, noticing the color of her nightgown, I smirked. "Did you piss yourself?"

"I gotta go," was all she told me before running to the bathroom.

Sitting up, I could tell she wet the bed. The smell was HORRIBLE. Groaning, I walked over to my dresser and looked at my clock to see 6:15 AM. I frowned at the clock. It was too early to be awake.

"Why are you up this early?" I asked the girl as she came out of the bathroom.

"I wanna go outside," she told me. "But, we have to get dressed and eat breakfast and you have to see daddy."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to talk to Longbottom," I told her, sitting on my bed. I was still slightly sleepy.

"Yes you are," she told me, trying to sit on my bed. I pushed her away, not wanting anything to get on my bed.

"I told you I'm not so just give up," I told her, walking into the bathroom. I could tell something was up, but what I didn't know.

I quickly showered and walked out, wearing a towel. Mona was sitting on my chair, still clad in her wet clothes. I pushed her off the chair and pointed towards the bathroom. I had changed into my black tube top and black hip huggers to see that she was still standing there.

"I can't take a bath by myself," she told me. "What if I get hurt? What if I get burned or something?"

"Too bad for you," I told her, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

She kicked me, saying, "You have to help me get ready or I'll tell everyone about daddy and you."

"You wouldn't dare," I told the girl, watching her.

She put her hands on her hips and glared, saying, "Try me."

Knowing she would, I sighed and went to the bathroom, running her water. She came ion, dragging a big blue book bag with her.

"Mummy told me that everything was in here," she said, pointing to the bag.

And everything was. There were tons of clothes, toys, and candy in the bag. I found clean clothes and her hair things. I pushed her in the tub after removing her soiled clothes, wondering why I didn't make the water hot.

********************************* I can't tell you **********************************

It was early out, but Angel insisted that we go outside. So, after having to show her the right way, we walked outside, going towards the Quidditch pitch. But, I was shocked to see someone there.

"Neville?" I asked, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone owled me and told me to come here," he told me.

"Hello Uncle Neville," Angel said, hugging his legs. "I missed you."

"Uh," Neville said, watching the girl. "I missed you too?"

Angel just laughed at Neville and squeezed him tighter, almost making him fall.

"What are you doing here?" I heard behind me. I looked to see Draco, Belinda, and Mona, who was smiling.

"Hi Daddy," Mona screamed, running over and hugging Neville like Angel had, almost knocking him over.

"I believe someone has just been decieved," Draco said, smiling.

"Mona," Belinda said, looking pissed. "Did you do this?"

"Yes you imbicil," the six year old told her. "Did you think I was ACTUALLY going to listen to you?"

"Fuck this," she said, turning. "I'm going."

She was halfway to the school, when out of the woods walked……………………

********************************* Belinda….. Or maybe not *********************

I was storming away. I didn't even care what happened to the brat. I just couldn't be around those idiots any longer. Then, I noticed a shadow over me. I looked to see……………..

*******************^*****************************

****************^************************************

************************^*****************************************************

CHEESE!!!!!!!!! 

************************^*******************************************

*****************************^**************************************

-----------------------------------------*--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------*-----------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------------


	4. EVIL & UNDIES Might be R!

AN: Hey!!! My mum is mad and is threatening me because she has found out about Lance. Oh well!!! Guess I have to just stop writing…….. I'm kidding!!!

So, no more, I love you Lance in my stories!!! Oh well. And, I wanted to know, do you get bored and just look up weird parings. Like, Ron & Harry or Hermione & Severus. I do and there's this H/S story called Ashes and the sequel Land of Cakes by I think Fleable. I think that's it. Well, it's really good. Must read it.

I think this has some R stuff in it!! So beware!!!! Every bad stuff in this chapter!!! VERY BAD!!! But, it deals with the plot!! Bad important stuff!!! 

This is dedicated to my Sanity………… Please come back……………

*************************** Belinda POV **************************

……………….my father. The one man I never wanted to see. I looked into his face and saw that he meant business.

His pale face was flushed with anger and his normally neat black hair looked as though he had run his hand through it many times. His blue eyes showed only pure rage. But, I looked him in the eyes and stood there, knowing I wasn't supposed to move.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs, into Hogwarts castle.

**************************** Ginger POV **************************

"What is wrong with you Malfoy?" I asked the pacing boy. He had been acting nervous ever since Belinda walked away with that man from the woods.

"Her dad's here," was all he told me.

"And?" Neville asked. He was tired of being around Draco and I could tell.

"That's bad," he said, stopping to look at us. "He'd only come for one reason. And it's not a good one."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, curious and wondering about his sanity.

"Nothing," he said, running his finger through his hair. "It's just……….. nothing."

**************************** Back to person #1 **********************

He pushed me into the room and slammed the door shut. He walked around me, just looking at me in disgust.

"I can't believe you," he said softly, stopping in front of me. "I told you about that and yet you still did it."

"What?" I asked, forgetting what I had learned years before.

He slapped me across the face with the back of his hand, causing a loud sound to echo in the quiet room. I could feel tears well up in my eyes, but I wouldn't cry. Not in front of him.

"I told you about that," he said in that soft voice again. "I told you don't speak out of line. And yet you did it. That's what's wrong with you. You don't listen."

Again the hand went down upon my face, this time harder. The tears welled up again, but they wouldn't come out. I wouldn't let them.

"I told you about how you act," he said, looking me in the eye. "I told you about that silly habit of yours. I told you to stop, and yet you still do it. You will show them some respect, do you understand me?"

"Yes," I told him, my voice soft. 

He hit me again, harder then the first two times combined. "What?"

"Yes," I told him, not able to hold back the tears any longer.

"You make me sick," he spat out just before hitting me again. "I thought I told you about that. About that whining."

He hit me again and again, causing me to cry out in pain. The tears just wouldn't stop now. They were streaming down my face, making a puddle on the floor.

"Shut up," he screamed at me, hitting my face again.

But I couldn't. I just couldn't stop crying.

"Shut up," he ordered, striking me again.

But, the tears wouldn't stop. They just kept coming. I tried, but they just wouldn't stop.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, slamming me against the wall.

I closed my eyes, stopping the tears. He was mad and I knew that he'd do anything to get me to stop. Anything.

"That's better," he said, his breath in my face.

I could feel his hands slide down my body, causing me to shiver. I stood still, afraid of what he might do.

"Not here," he whispered to me. "Not with everyone around. Now, behave or I'll come back. And it'll be worse then this."

And he slammed me against the wall and walked out, leaving me alone in the room. I waited until the tears stopped and left the room, going to my dormitory. 

************************ Next please ************************

"What is up with you?" I asked, watching Draco pace. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"None of your business," he snapped, throwing me a glare.

I was about to say something when the school doors opened. The man who took Belinda in walked out and into the woods.

"See," Neville said, looking at Draco from his seat on the ground. "She's safe."

"I'll believe it when I see her," he said, looking at the doors.

"Why don't you go see?" Mona asked, sitting next to Neville. "I'll be okay."

"Yeah," Angel said, letting go of Neville's arm. "Mona can stay with her daddy."

"Will you stop saying that?" Neville asked while Draco ran up to the school.

"But it's true," Mona said smiling. "I love you daddy." She puled Neville into a hug.

"I don't know whether I want to cry or hit you," Neville said, hugging her back.

"You'll probably do the first," I told him, sitting next to Angel. "I wonder what got Malfoy's undies in a bunch."

"His girlfriend probably got a detention or got in trouble with the head master," he said, letting Mona go.

"They're not dating," Mona said, putting a Blow pop in her mouth. "He doesn't like her that way and she doesn't trust men."

"How do you know?" I asked the six year old.

"Cause I can read minds," she said, taking the sucker out. "I could read yours if you want me to."

"Read mine," Neville said, grinning. "I seriously wanna see you try."

The girl looked at him for 10 seconds before she said, "You're wearing green boxers and you ate a mint you found on someone else's dresser before you left."

"GROSS!" Angel said, scrunching up her nose.

"It's not like it was open," Neville mumbled, turning red.

"I didn't know you wore green," I said, making him become even redder.

"My grandmother brought them," he murmured. "She said they brought out my eyes."

"I think it's cute," Angel giggled, hugging Neville.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Mona mumbled under her breath, but I heard her.

"Shut up," Angel said, sticking out her tongue.

"You are so childish," Mona said, rolling her eyes.

*************************** Next persona, por favor ****************************

"Stop shaking," I snapped at Draco, who was applying cream to my red face.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just… I can't believe he'd do that. And here of all places."

"He would've done more if we weren't here," I told him, putting the cream back into my suitcase.

"I still can't get over it," Draco said, sitting on my bed. "Your own father beating. It's just sick."

"Like your father doesn't hit you," I mumbled, making sure the cream was working. My face was looking back to its normal state.

"Yeah," he said, looking outside, "but not like your father. He's cruel, but not that cruel."

"Let's stop talking about this," I told him, sitting at my desk. "It's an old subject. Let's talk about you shagging Lil' Weasel."

"Let's not," Draco said, standing. "It's just a physical attraction I'll never act on."

"I think you wanna do more then shag her," I said, ignoring him.

"Like what?" he asked, scowling.

"Like marry her and have ugly kids," I told him, twirling my hair around my finger.

"As much as you want to screw Longbottom," he said, his scowl deepening.

"He looks better then last year," I told him.

"So you do wanna shag him," he said, grinning.

"As much as I want to shag you sweetie," I told Draco, rolling my eyes. "I'm going to take a shower."

I walked into the bathroom and undressed, ignoring the fact that Draco was in the next room. I turned the water on so that it was close to scalding. I stepped in and enjoyed the feel of the water on my body.

************************** I don't wanna say cause I'm lazy *********************

"Hide and seek!" Angel screamed, running into the forest, Mona right behind her.

"No," Neville screamed. "Stop."

But the pair kept running. Wanting to catch them before they hurt themselves, we ran after them. Even though the sun was shinning brightly, it was still dark in the forest. You could hardly see a thing.

I saw a flash of Green and ran after it, knowing it was Angel. She was the only bright thing in the forest. We ran through the trees, getting scrapes from thorns and bushes. We had to have run for at least 15 minutes before we caught them.

Not only did we find them, but we found………………..

***********************/************

/*******/**/*/*--/-************/*-***********/-*/**************

*//***//*/*/*/***-*//*--/**/*-//-/*//-*/*/*/-*/**/***//**/*/*/*//***/*/*-/*/***

/*//***/**-/*/***/**//-**/*/*/*-*******************/-/***//-************

/*/*/***/*//**/*/***//**/***//*/********************/*/**-*

CHEESE!!!!!!!

*-*******/-*/*******/-*/*****/-*/*/-/*-*******************

*/*-/*/**/*//*-*/-*//****/*****//*/*****-*-****************/*****-*/********/*-

*/**********/*****************/***************-/*/-*/*************/*-/

*/*-/-*/***-/***************/-*-*/******************/*-*****

***

*

*

*

*

*

*

CLIFF HANGERS ARE FUNNY!!!!!!!!!  



	5. Eden and Meetings

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out!! I've just been busy and everything with other stories and working on chapters and dealing with FF and my growing anger at what they did. Well, not growing, just anger. 

I'm okay now though, and I wanna apologize. Now, to the story….

This is dedicated to the reviewers. I ADMIT IT!!! I did take the cookies from the cookie jar!!!! And they were good too!!!

****************************** Chapter 5-*************************

……………… An Eden. It was as though we were in a different place. There weren't anymore trees blocking the sunlight. There weren't leave scattered everywhere. This place was different.

There were four marble poles on different corners, covered with vines. On the winding vines grew multicolored flowers, all bright and beautiful. There were rocks, making a path from all four corners, leading up to a pond. Instead of there being lush grass, there were roses. White Roses that grew from the large pond to the poles.

The two girls were sitting at the edge of the pond. They had taken their shoes off and were soaking their feet, Angel splashing water at the girl sitting next to her. Mona just rolled her eyes and soaked her feet.

"What is this place?" I asked, walking towards them.

"I don't know," Angel said, swinging her feet. This splashed more water on the other girl, making her frown. "Mummy and daddy talked about it all the time. They even said how they used to sneak here together. They took me here one day. It was nice."

"How'd they find it?" Neville asked, sitting next to the 2 girls. 

"I don't know," Angel confessed. "They didn't tell me."

"We should get back," Mona said. "Mommy might come back and get worried I'm gone."

"I doubt that," Neville muttered.

We walked out of the Eden, after the girls had put their shoes back on. The walk back was uneventful, and much longer then the walk there. 

*************************** Next POV ***********************

"So what do we do about the brats?" I asked Draco, looking through my wardrobe. I had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing my under things and a towel.

"I say we just get rid of them," Draco said, trying to ignore that fact that I was wearing next to nothing. "Throw them in the lake or something."

"But they know something," I told him, rolling my eyes. "Something that could help us. Never mind the fact that we'll be stuck with Longbottom and your beloved Weasley."

"Stop saying that," he mumbled, annoyed.

"It's true," I said, pulling out a black dress. "You want to screw her and date her. Something I've never known you to think before."

"Stop doing that," Draco whined. "You always read my thoughts. Why can't I read yours?"

"Why can't penguins fly?" I replied. "Why can't the sun stay in one place forever. Nature made things the way they are now Draco. You just have to deal with it."

"Nature must have a sick and twisted mind," he muttered.

"I think we should grill the kids," I told him, wanting to get off that subject. "Find out why they're here. Then, once we have that figured out, we can get rid of them. They might have some useful answers."

"Fine," he muttered. "Just get dressed so we can get this over with."

"Be back in a minute," I called, stepping into the bathroom.

"Damn mind reader," I heard Draco mutter in the other room. I had to hold back a chuckle. He was completely pathetic.

******************************* Ginny POV……. SHIT!!! I gave it away!!! *********************

"Are you hungry?" Neville asked. We were following Mona, who was trying to get back to Slytherin common room.

"I am," Angel said, looking up at him.

"Pig," Mona muttered. "All you think about is dolls and food."

"I'm telling my daddy you said that," Angel told her, sticking out her tongue.

Mona snapped. "If we don't get these idiots to understand us, we're never going home. So you might as well kiss that daddy shit GOOD-BYE because right now, he doesn't give a damn."

Angel whimpered, close to tears now. "You're just mad your mummy doesn't like you."

"Actually I'm pissed that we haven't done a THING since we got here," the six year old told her companion. "I wanna go home with mommy and just sit there and laugh at daddy. I don't WANNA be here." Now, it looked like Mona was gonna cry.

"I wanna go home too," Angel said, pouting.

"I want my Mommy," Mona said, a tear going down her face. I nearly broke down crying, just watching her.

"No need to cry," a voice said behind us. "I'm about a foot away from you."

We turned to see Draco and Belinda, who was now wearing a short black dress with a low neckline. She also had on matching black boots.

"You should cry you know," she said, picking the little girl up. "It makes your head hurt and your eyes all red. Messes up your make-up too."

"I don't wear make-up," Mona said, hugging her mother. "I'm six you imbecile."

"Let's go now," Neville said, putting his hands in his pockets. "She found her mum. Now, let's go to the kitchens."

"Not so fast," Draco said, blocking the way. "Belinda wants to discuss something with you two."

"I think," Belinda said, "that we should grill the kids."

"You want us to EAT them?" Neville asked, obviously shocked.

"I don't think she wants to eat them Neville," I said to the boy.

"We should get info from them," Belinda said, rolling her eyes. "They obviously have something to tell us. I mean, why else would they be here?"

"It's a good idea," I told her.

"I'm not so sure," Neville said, shaking his head. "I mean, I don't wanna spend my nights stuck with some Slytherins."

"Then you can get stuck with the brats and we'll all be happy," Draco told him. "I, personally, thought we could just get rid of them."

"That is so cruel," I told him, disgusted.

"I say every Wednesday nights," Belinda said, distracting us from our argument.

"Poker nights," Draco reminded her.

"Thursday," she said instead.

"Study hall," Neville told her.

"Monday."

"Qudditich practice," Draco reminded her.

"Friday."

"Date night," Draco told her.

"Tuesday."

"Perfects meeting," I told her.

"Saturday."

"Hogsmead trips," I told her.

"What do we have on Sunday?" she sighed.

"Nothing," Neville told her. "But I could make something up."

"Every Sunday it is," she decided. "So, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to my room for some peace and quiet."

"Let's go," I told Neville, grabbing Angel's hand. "We can go and get your food."

"Finally," he muttered as we walked down the hall, leaving Draco all alone.  
  
*********************** Who ever is next ***********************

"Do you think he's pretty?" Mona asked.

"I thought I said peace and quiet?" I asked the girl, lying on my bed.

"Do you like him?" she asked again, ignoring my question.

"No," I told her, annoyed. "Now shut up or I'll strangle you."

"I think you do," she teased; jumping up and down on the bed I had for her in my room.

"No I don't," I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"No you don't."

"I'm glad you agree," I told her, grinning.

"Yes you do," she went on. "You wanna marry him and have babies and live happily ever after."

"And then I'll commit suicide," I told her, grinning.

"No you won't," she said. "You'll just have more babies and then you'll die. And then, you spent your after life with him. Forever."

"Now that's just scary," I told her.

"No it's not," she said, still jumping. "Cause you know you love him. You know you want him. You know you wanna kiss him."

"I know I wanna kill you," I told her, closing my eyes. "Isn't it time for your nap?"

"I'm too old for naps," she told me, standing on the bed.

"You don't look too old to me," I said, my eyes still closed. I heard her walk over to me.

"I'm not taking a nap," she told me. I felt her standing right over me.

"Whatever," I told her, inwardly smiling.

************************ Ginny or whoever's POV ********************

"I don't think you two should eat all that," I said, looking at Angel and Neville, who both had their hands full of eclairs.

"They wanted us to have them," Neville said, putting another in his mouth. "I think we should do them justice and eat them."

"What about the stay fit plan?" I asked him.

"I'll just run a few extra miles," he told me.

"What about you?" I asked Angel.

"I have a high metabolism," she told me. "That's what daddy said anyway. Mummy said I'd be as big as a house when I'm older."

"You certainly will be with you eating all that stuff," I told her. "I'm shocked you can walk if you can eat all of that in one sitting."

"Hey Ginny," a voice said behind us.

I looked to see the Dream team, or Ron Hermione, and Harry. They were walking towards us, obviously heading for the tower. (AN: Sorry, I don't know if I described them or mentioned them at all yet.)

"Hey guys," I said, smiling. 

"Have you seen Shamus?" Harry asked. "We've been looking for him all day."  
"No," Neville said, shaking his head. "Haven't seen him all day."  
"Are those eclairs?" Ron asked, obviously wanting one.

"Ron," Hermione said sternly.

"Right he said, shaking his head. "Find Shamus, then go eat sweets."

"We'll see you later," Hermione said as the trio walked off.

"They're acting odd," Angel said, eating another sweet.

"No," Neville said, shoving his mouth with eclairs. "They're normally weird."

"Let's go guys," I sighed. At this rate, I'd never be able to take a nap.

************************ Next please!!! ****************

I held back a laugh. The brat fell asleep. _Too old my ass,_ I thought. _Out like a light._

I picked up my CD player, which was magiced to play at Hogwarts as my door opened. I looked up and saw…………………

******************

************

*****

*

*

*

CHEESE!!!!

*

*

*

******

************

*******************

AN: I think I got past my writers block!!!! YAY!!!!! 


End file.
